Destiny
by Serena3
Summary: Pg-13 for later chapters. A silver Millenium Fic about Serenity and Endymion- it'll be good, I promise.


Hello everyone. This is a new story, I did not write it! My friend Serenity wrote it, I"ve merely helped so far though. She came up with the idea. I will be writing and finishing it from this point on though with my own stuff. I hope you enjoy, and tell me if I should continue.   
  
Destiny  
  
Today was a joyous day in the Moon Kingdom and all of the other planets, the destine queen of the moon Queen Serenity had just bore a daughter the future ruler of the moon kingdom and the destined greatest queen in the universe. As soon as the new princess was born the Queen muttered, "Serenity, Princess Serenity."  
  
A few months later, the queen was watching the princess and called for her advisor Luna the lunar cat with the beautiful crescent moon placed elegantly in the middle of her forehead. As soon as Luna entered the queen spoke, "Luna I want to hold a party for every royal person in the solar system, so that everyone can see the princess." she said calmly. Luna then added excitedly," We also have to find the guardians for the princess!"   
"Yes I've been considering that too," still as calm as ever for the situation of choosing her daughters future protectors.  
"I've decided that the other princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus shall protect the princess."   
"And if needed the older princesses of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto shall guide and lead the other scouts, with your help and advising."   
Luna was shocked at the honor the queen had just given her, she was so honored that tears of happiness came into her eyes but were quickly washed away by the warmth of the queens dress, pressed up against her in a loving hug.   
While she went on to say, "Luna there 's no one else in the universe I would choose over you and the Lunar cat Artemis." After the loving moment Luna went to send a messenger to every planet in the solar system with news of the party.  
  
On the inter planets of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter the messages arrived and all the queens agreed to the invite and their daughters being guardians for princess. So did all of the other Queens of the outer planets. But when the invitation reached Earth the Queen excitedly opened the letter because she had over heard the queens of Venus and Uranus talking of the great honors that their children had been given and was looking forward to the gift Serenity had found to honor her son with, the only prince born in the solar system. As she tore open the letter and ripped it out it read:  
King and Queen of the Earth, planet that holds our moon in the sky. I would like to invite you to the party of the century. It will be held in honor of the princess, Princess Serenity. It will be located on the moon in the main palace December 4.   
Thank You,  
Serenity of the moon   
The Queen of Earth was shocked that Serenity would dare to present an honor on all of the other planets airs but not her son!  
  
Mean while back on the moon Serenity was choosing gifts for the planets that would honor her by doing this favor for her and her daughter, and as she crossed off the last planet she noticed she didn't honor the Earth with anything for their son Prince Darien. And she thought quickly of what a Prince could do for a princess and then it hit her, she immediately ran down the hall calling for Luna so she could tell her her idea.  
"Luna, Luna! Where are you? LUNA!!!!" Luna was running down the hall as fast as she could, following the queen's cries.   
When Luna finally found her she shouted, "WHAT IS IT SERENITY?!" Serenity finally seeing Luna stopped to catch her breath and motioned Luna to follow her. Luna followed in hot pursuit.   
When they reached a vacant room Serenity began to explain her mistake and then concluded, "So I've decided to have Prince Darien and Princess Serenity to meet every summer after the princesses 5th birthday in hope that they will fall in love and marry."  
Luna thought that it was a great idea and went out to send the invitation.  
  
A few days later the queen of Earth received a letter from the moon again, she looked at it then ignored it and put it on her desk and left the room. When she returned she saw her son in her room, Darien had midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes. And he was tearing open the letter and began to read, it wasn't too good thought because he was only 6 and reading wasn't his best skill. " Daer qqq-u-eeeeee-nnnn" and didn't go on because he couldn't read the cursive writing. Then he spotted his mother and surprisingly said, "Oh mother I'm sorry so sorry I didn't mean to open the letter......!"   
"NO Darien it's ok!" And she walked over and they decided to read it together:   
"Dear Queen of Earth, I humbly apologize for my mistake. I have found an honor for your son Darien, and it is the greatest one of all. I would like Darien and Serenity to meet every summer in hopes that they will fall in love.  
  
Serenity  
  
The queen almost fainted when she read the letter, and Darien just stood there and said, "LOVE YUK!!" "I can't marry her she's too little!!" and the queen replied, "she'll get bigger and so will you."  
  
The party was approaching quickly and Serenity was busy planning, she had to do everything find her a dress, and for the princess, the decorations were every bothersome as well.   
Then it came the night of the party and Princess Serenity(Serena) was having the most fun getting all the attention, she met her sailor guardians and then the moment came where Serena and Darien were to meet. When they looked at each other it was marvelous, the spark in there eyes. And everyone cheered.  
Darien couldn't believe that this kid was his future wife. Come to think of it he didn't even understand why it was necessary for him to get married. Who needs stupid girls bothering you 24/7 anyway? Nut then again…all this attention was kinda nice, he thought.  
  
Five years later on the birthday of the princess, June 30, the prince was sent to the moon. He was 11 and thought that spending the whole summer with a five year old was dumb and was angry that he had to miss his summer because of this scrimpy little princess. When him and the princess met, the fighting began. Darien started out by saying, "This has to be a joke?" And then his mother responded with a quick smack over his head. Darien surprised, turned to see the princess snickering over by her mother. And swore to get her back.  
  
That night after Darien was settled in his new home for the summer, he went into the main hall and began to walk; he then used this power of his that he had just learned that he had, but shared with no one else. Found the kitchen made a stop there for whipped cream and went on his way to the princess's chambers. Surprised to see no guards just walked right in. And began to spray the whipped cream all over the princess and her bed. Then after doing so disposed of the can and went to bed.   
  
That morning the princess awoke and rubbed her sleepy eyes and then noticed she was all sticky. Meanwhile in the dining room Darien was enjoying his breakfast when everyone in the palace heard and head splitting scream! The Queen immediately used her powers to transport herself into the Serena's room and saw whipped cream all over her daughter and her bed. Just then Darien walked in laughing hysterically and said, "I told you I'd get you back!" and then laughed so hard he broke down in tears and crunched over holding his stomach.  
  
And all life went on like that until Serenity turned 10 and Darien was 16. That summer was going a little different then all the other summers of her life, she and Darien were actually getting along, a little.  
Serenity had something bothering her, yet she couldn't explain it. She decided to go to her mother for advice. When she entered he mother's bed room she spoke, "Mama, I need to talk to you." Queen Serenity was curious about what could possibly be bothering her daughter at a time like this since Darien had matured and wasn't up to his childish games she started to worry.   
"What is it Serenity?"   
"Mama I don't know how to put it but I feel strange." Serenity spoke feeling even stranger than before.   
Her mother spoke quietly and said, "What are you feeling."   
"Mama I have no idea but it's really weird and it started right after Darien told me that I won't be seeing for four more years." she sighed. Serenity gave a surprised look and thought to herself,* I can't believe she cares about him at the age of 10, at this rate they'll definitely get married.* "And then said I had no idea that he wasn't going to be with us for four more years." And then at her suprise she found Sereinty crying. Serenity walked up to her daughter and envolped her in a great big bear hug and hushed her and then told her to go to bed.  
  
The next morning was Darien's last day and Serenity didn't want to get out of bed, after crying herself to sleep she was very very tired. As much as her mother tried she just couldn't get her daughter out of bed even though she told her that she wouldn't be able to she Darien for a long time after this morning.  
  
Meanwhile Darien was down stairs pacing, he was going insane thinking to himself,*sure we had some rough times when I was younger but we've been getting along just fine I wonder why she won't say good bye.* Just then Queen Serenity came down the stairs and he impatiently walked up to her, "Queen Serenity, where is Serena?"   
"She's so tired Darien she just can't wake up long enough for me to even talk to her." And after that the Queen walked to the palace doors and greeted the Queen of Earth and then they began their yearly conversation that lasted about an hour. Darien got very bored of this and decided to sneak up to Serena's bedroom to say good bye.   
  
Then he went up the stairs, there were surprisingly no guards and then he noticed he spoke too soon, as he walked up to the bedroom there were 2 guards protecting the princesses' chambers. He casually walked up to the guards and greeted them and said, "Hello gentlemen, the Queen has sent me up here to try to wake the princess." The Guards looked him deep in his eyes as Darien became more nervous and thought the gaurd saw right though his lie. And suddenly they replied, "You may enter." Darien then became casual again and thanked the men. He slowly opened the door and went in with the door behind him closed. As his eyes suddenly looked upon Serena and he thought to himself,*she looks like an angle.* And then quickly erased the thought from his mind, and kicked himself for thinking that way about a 10 year old girl. He then nervously walked up to Serena's bed and sat down next to her and watched her as he thought to himself*is this the right thing to be doing? If anyone found out about this he would be killed!* But in the end decided to attempt to wake up the princess.  
  
So he gently touched her shoulder and said in almost inaudible whisper, "Serena, Serena wake up I have to leave soon." and her only response was a yawn as she rolled on her side. Darien sighed and thought to himself,*This girl is hopeless.* He turned his attention back to Serena, she was just laying there with her big, bubbly, sky blue eyes looking right up at him, and at that he froze. And then as she blinked, tears rolled hysterically out of her eyes, she sat up and squeezed Darien as hard as she could and cried, "Oh Darien why do you have to leave it's not fair!!!!" Darien was very surprised at her response as he lovingly hugged her back. After the tender moment Darien sat her up and said, "Serena I'll see you again I promise." she looked at him and said, "I know but 4 years is just such a long time."   
"I know." After that they just looked at each other for a very long time until Serena jumped out of bed to change and said, "I might as well walk you to the door then."  
  
When they arrived down stairs the Queen was very surprised to see Serena up and moving, "It's nice to finally see you this morning." The queen of Earth said cheerfully. "How are you this morning?" Queen Serenity continued.   
"Fine mother thank you." After moments of silence the queen of Earth spoke, "Darien, sweetheart are you ready to go?"   
"Yes mother." he sighed.   
"Well then lets be off. Say your good byes Darien." his mother persisted. Darien turned around to see Serena teary eyed once more. She spoke first, "I guess this is..........good...bye." she sighed. And he continued, "No I can never say good bye to you Serena I'll see you again." he reminded her, and at that she smiled and he turned and walked away. As he walked away he heard sniffles and turned around only to see Serena running as fast as she could up the stairs crying hysterically. Then he turned around and sighed.  
  
As soon as Serena reached her bedroom she looked out the window to get just one last look at Darien as he road off on his horse. As she thought to herself,*he looks so dashing on a horse* he road out of sight. She spent the rest of her day up in her room until time for the ball and all she did was what was required of her, which was greet all of the guests. Then she tiredly walked back up to her bedroom and then out on to the balcony where she stood near the railing and looked solemnly upon the Earth. She stood there for what seemed like forever until a huge gust of wind open up her skirt and went flying savagely though her hair. "Goodnight Darien," she whispered into the cool night air. Sighing, Serena walked back inside and went to bed.  
  
Down on the Earth Darien was in his room starring up at the moon with only one thing on his mind, Serena. *Why did father have to make all of these stupid plans?!* He thought to himself angrily.   
  
The next morning Serena looked like she was dead! As she walked down stairs she heard whisper soft gasps from everyone including her mother, "My lord child what's happened to you?!?!" Queen Serenity asked, utterly shocked. Serena then slowly removed her head from the low hung position it was in and then said, "Nothing's wrong, why?"   
"You look ill." her mother replied. And then just slightly turned her head to avoid her daughters face. "W...........W.....What do I look like?" she stuttered.   
"Your very pale with red in your eyes and black under them. Did you get any sleep last night??" her mother questioned her.   
"Well um.................sorta...........but then..um........................not really.........well.......no." she sighed. The Queen calmly walked up to her daughter and hugged her and said, "It will be o.k. You just need some time to let it sink in." Serena smiled and nodded her head and replied, "O.K."   
  
The next year Serena was fine, back to her old self again. Serenity was very surprised to see Serena so happy when just a year ago she was so depressed she could barely sleep. Little did she know that Serena thought of Darien everyday and wrote him every week and got letters back all the time from a personal messenger that she hired. She wrote her first letter to Darien merely a week after he'd left. She told him then about her idea to keep personal messengers so they could keep in touch. Of course it was prohibited for them to keep contact during Darien's training, but what their parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Darien couldn't have been happier with her idea, and since then on, they'd share their fears and joys on those few pages.  
The days went by fast for the two, the nights were spent reading letters, and the days were spent waiting for nighttime to arrive.  
After dinner one night Serena went into her room and went out on the balcony. Her mother had just expressed to Serena that she was very happy to see her daughter up and running again. Serena watched the Earth and waited for the messenger to arrive with her letter from Darien, as she did every night. After she stood there for a while she got tired of standing and sat down looking between the bars of the railing of the balcony, when suddenly she heard a noise in the garden behind her room and saw a tall black horse with a thin little man on it walk up and jump off his horse. He approached the balcony and said, "Princess I have the letter from the prince."   
Serena smiled as the young boy walked over to the wall and started to climb the latter hidden by long vines. When he reached the balcony he jumped on, handed her the letter. Serena then turned around and walked into her room and walked out with 30 gold shillings, "Thank you" she said as she handed him the money as he replied, "No problem Princess, Good Bye now."   
"Good Bye" she said and walked away.  
  
  
In her room she excitedly opened the letter and read it,  
Serena,  
  
It's been such a long time that I've last seen you, I miss you a lot, I have no one to pick on. Just Kidding. So how are you doing? I'm o.k. As you know I'm on Mercury right now and by the time this letter reaches you I'll be on my way to Mars. I can't believe I haven't seen you for two years. Ha! If every year goes by this quick I'll be seeing you in no time. Well I have a cultural museum tour I have to go to. Looking forward to hearing from you.  
  
Darien  
  
Serena looked at the letter thinking,*he must have been really busy, usually he writes 3 times more than this.* *Or maybe he doesn't like me anymore, sniff* "Whhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Suddenly Luna came barging in and asked, "What's the matter Serena?!?!"   
"Darien doesn't like me anymore, Whhhhhaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!" she said not realizing what she had just done until it hit her.   
"OH MY GOD!!!! I mean um.........I hummmm...............?"   
While Luna just stood there with her jaw wide open.   
"Oh Luna please, please, PLEASE!! Don't tell mother, I...........I..........I'll do anything just don't tell her!!!!" LUNA!!! Say you won't PLEASE!!!!!" "Serena," Luna finally got to put a few words in, "You talk to him?!?!"   
"Yeah, but Luna you don't understand I missed him so much so we became pen pals." "Are you going to tell mother?"   
"No Serena." Luna sighed. "OH, THANCKSLUNA!!!!! I love you so much!!!!! Well Luna you have to go now bye bye!!!!" And before she knew it, Luna was being shoved out of the room and into the hallway. Luna then looked at the door and knocked on it.   
"What is it Luna?" Serena began. "Don't forget about the party tonight."   
"Which one?????" Serena impatiently replied. "The new years party tonight, tomorrow is the new year Serena that means only 2 more years until you see Darien again" And at that Luna walked away.  
  
Mean while in the bed room Serena began writing back to Darien,  
Dear Darien,  
  
I've missed you so much, how is everything? Only 2 more years until I get to see you again I'm so happy. Luna is being very bothersome lately, but you won't believe what I heard!!!! Luna has a crush on Artemis! How's your family? Mine's fine. Can you believe that my mother is making a guard walk me everywhere!!!! I can't stand it!!!! And the guard is always trying to hit on me!!!!! I hate it sooooooooo much!!!!! Well I have to go, I'll be awaiting your letter.  
Your Princess,  
Serena  
  
And with that she put the letter in the envelope and set it on her table.   
  
Later that night right before the party began Serena gave the letter to boy and sent him on his way.  
  
A few minutes later Serena franticly threw cloths from her closet trying to find something to where to the ball, which she was already late for. "Where is it?! I can never find anything in this closet!!!!! HA, found it!!!!" she shouted as she pulled a gorgeous blue silver dress from her closet. It was made of silk and went all the way down to the floor, with slits that went to her mid-thigh on both sides. It was sleeve-less and had a neck tight collar. "It's been years since I've worn this. I wonder if it fits me??? Last time I tried to ware it, it looked like a tent." she said to herself. "Yes it looks perfect!!!!" she said amused at the way it shaped her body.*After all I'm 13 now, so mom can't say anything about it.* she thought as she walked down stairs to the ball.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs of the ball room she had last minute thoughts about what she was wearing but in the end decided to go though with it, and with that she stepped down the first stair and then all was silent in the before noisy ball room. She suddenly froze and looked at all of the people staring up at her in awe, she wanted to run back to her room away from all of the faces that stared into her soul until, her best friend Mina, Princess of Venus, also known as Sailor Venus one of Serena's guards started clapping fiercely at Serena's beauty and elegance. As other people joined in Serena felt her heart stop racing and then gathered her courage and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Where she found all of her friends, Ami a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, Rei a.k.a. Sailor Mars, Lita a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter, and Mina, waiting for her.   
  
They were all telling gossip and admiring each others dresses until Serenity came up to her daughter and stared at her un approvingly. But suddenly understandingly she smiled and looked over Serena and said, "You look beautiful Serena."   
"Thank You" Serena smiled back. Then excused herself and the other girls and went running off into the crowds.  
  
A few minutes later they found their selves in the gardens sitting around the fountain under Serena's balcony. They smiled and talked about boys and their studies and more boys, until the young town boy that Serena hired came with a letter from Darien.   
"Serena there's a boy in the gardens!" Rei exclaimed. As all of the girls turned around and saw a ugly young boy they had never seen before stumble into the gardens. *OH MY GOD* Serena thought in a panic. "A................A..............,"Serena stumbled.   
"You guys go get a few guards, he's probably just lost," Serena said at the last minute.   
"And leave you hear with him? Lita shouted.   
"I'll be fine. I have powers remember? Besides he's just a young boy, and it's not exactly good publicity running around beating up every little confused and lost person is there?"  
"O.K." they said in unison. As they ran off, Serena went up to the boy and shouted, "Never come up here when I'm with someone else!!!!!!!"   
"Yo I'm sorry your highness" the boy stated.   
"This time you won't get paid." Serena stated and then took the letter and left.  
  
She calmed down and composed herself during her short walk there and ran into the ballroom looking hysterically for her friends. *Where are they?!?!?!* She thought. "Ahh...ha!!!!" She shouted.  
  
THE END  
For now, so what'd ya think? I know it hasn't really moved a lot, but hang w/ me. And yes, I am going to finish "Fate" sometime in this lifetime, just need a little time that's all. School's been taking up my whole schedule. lol. Well Ja Ne! 


End file.
